


Some Things Are Meant to Be

by Ashes91



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes91/pseuds/Ashes91
Summary: Soulmates AU where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate and then it turns to colour
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while so this is me dipping my toes back in to see if I still can. Comments are welcome and encouraged!

There are a lot of things in this life that we don’t know; why the universe exists at all, if life exists on other planets, and why we can only see in black and white until we meet our soulmates.

Maybe it’s something to do with our brain, a sort of symbology to let us know that our lives are about to brighten because a certain someone, someone who is perfect for us, or perfectly imperfect, has entered our life sphere. 

You never knew when it would happen either. One day you’re going about your life like you always had and then, bam, it turns out the person you’d just bowled over in your haste to get some coffee has turned the sky from a muted grey to a vibrant blue.

You realise your clothes are clashing horribly and you wonder why none of your soul-mated friends had even told you how ridiculous you look, on this day of all days. The day you look into ocean blue eyes and think ‘damn, they’re everything.’

Evan Buckley and Eddie Diaz had a relatively normal meeting. 

“Who the hell is that?” Buck scoffed, looking behind him to the newcomer in the locker room. But. “Oh…”

The scene suddenly shifted all at once and colour burst into everything around him. He suddenly realised their uniforms were blue, the fire trucks were a vibrant red and it was all beautiful.

“Buck?” His co-worker and friend, Hen, asked gently. “Is everything alright?”

“Our uniforms are blue…” He whispered, slowly looking down and pulling at his shirt. 

“Well, yeah, they always have be-oh my god.” She gasped and bit back a large smile. 

“What? What’d I miss here?” Chimney, another of his colleagues asked with a furrow to his brow.

“I think…I think the new recruit may be Buck’s soulmate.” Bobby, the captain, smiled softly. “It’s about damn time, kid.”

“No, no. No.” Buck shook his head. It wasn’t even that his apparent soulmate was a man, that fact didn’t bother him. It was just too quick, too all of a sudden. His life had just turned upside down. 

Had the new recruit noticed yet? He hadn’t looked Buck’s way, maybe he could avoid him for a while and sort his head out. 

“Come on, I’ll introduce you.” Bobby offered and placed a gentle hand on his arm, trying to guide him towards the locker room. 

Buck gulped. “I don’t-I don’t know if I can…”

“Hey, it’ll be okay. You’re soulmates, right?” Hen frowned with concern. “Everything will be okay.”

And it had. He’d met the new recruit, Eddie Diaz, who smiled and shook his hand. A wistful look had overtaken the older man’s face as he sighed quietly. 

“Your eyes are really blue.” He’d muttered. 

“Are they?” Buck blinked, going a little cross eyed as if he could see his own eyes. Eddie chuckled and looked down, scratching at the back of his neck. 

“So.. ? Soulmates, huh?”

“Yeah, I, uh, didn’t think it’d ever actually happen for me.” Buck lightly scoffed, a self-deprecating half-smile gracing his features. 

“To be honest, I didn’t think it would for me either.” Eddie grinned. “We should probably talk or something, you know?”

As inopportune as always, the alarm sounded and the two jumped, pulled from their own little world. 

“Definitely, yeah. Uh, after work?” Buck suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the first part, I'm trying to get back into writing so I appreciate any and all comments.

Months passed, with up and downs in between; Buck met Eddie’s son Christopher, and immediately forged a bond with the boy, and Eddie met Buck’s sister Maddie, the only blood relation he would ever claim.

They fought, they cried, then they made up and laughed. Buck had never been happier.

The day it happened started off just like any other.

Their alarm blared and Eddie reached over to hit the snooze button, snuggling down further into the blankets for five minutes more of Buck’s warmth. All too soon the alarm sounded again and the two groaned, untangling themselves from the covers.

Buck showered first while Eddie woke Christopher and got him ready for school, before Buck skipped down the stairs and stole a piece of toast from Chris’ plate, earning a giggle from the young boy.

“Are you picking me up today, Bucky?” Chris asked around a mouthful of cereal.

“I sure am, buddy.” The older man grinned knowing his shift was just a short one that day and he’d get to spend the rest of it hanging out with one of his favourite people. “What do you want to do this afternoon?”

Chris simply shrugged and shoved another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

A freshly showered Eddie soon sauntered into the room, and looked between his boys, smiling. “Y’all ready to go?”

Buck stood from the table and smiled, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist to pull him closer and share a kiss.

The older man hummed in content and placed his hands upon Buck’s chest, gently pushing him away. “Don’t start anything you can’t finish, Buckley.”

“Later.” Buck winked, laughing as his boyfriend rolled his eyes and shooed him away.

“Let’s go Superman, or we’ll be late.” Eddie prompted Chris, grabbing his crutches and backpack, handing both to Chris and motioning towards the door.

“It’s been sort of slow today, don’t you think?” Chimney observed during lunch, his fork tapping against the edge of his plate.

Three pairs of eyes looked up and glared.

“Seriously, man?” Buck groaned.

“You know better than to say that!” Hen scolded.

“What? Oh, come on. None of you really think something will happen by mention- “His defence was cut off by the alarm blaring through the station and the collective sighs of his colleagues, their chairs scraping against the floors as they all stood up.

It wasn’t long before the truck was out on the road, headed for another emergency and the team sat in the cab, hoping for an easy call.

“What’ve we got, Cap?” Eddie asked, his thigh pressing comfortingly against Buck’s, a grounding presence to his right.

“Looks like a house fire, family of four, father called it in.” Bobby replied, skimming through the details. “It’s an older house, under renovation. Possibly an electrical short that started the fire. We’ll know more once we get there.”

Within minutes they’d pulled up in front of the building and clambered down, waiting for their Captain’s orders. Buck took Eddie’s hand in his, giving it a quick squeeze and turned his attention to Bobby.

“Alright, it looks like there’s still one kid in there. Buckley, Diaz, search and rescue. The parents think their son is most likely in his bedroom on the second floor. In and out, no detours, got it?”

“Got it, Cap.” Buck grinned and pulled his mask on as Eddie did the same.

As quickly as the bulk of their gear would allow, they jogged towards the front door and entered, slowly looking around through the smoke. The layout of the home wasn’t that complicated, living room and kitchen on the lower floor, bedrooms on the top. All they had to do was find the right one.

When Buck felt a light tap on his shoulder, he made his way up the stairs and motioned for Eddie to take the rooms on the right, moving himself towards the first door on the left and nudging it open.

“LAFD, call out!”

After a fast but thorough scan of the room, Buck moved onto the next, and then the next, coming up empty.

“Come in, Diaz. Any luck?” He radioed.

“This is Diaz, I’ve got the boy and I’m heading down. Meet in the hall.”

“Copy that.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Buck moved towards the hallway and smiled beneath the mask as he saw his partners turnout gear flickering in the light of the flame.

“Let’s get out of here.” He yelled, pushing his boyfriend with the boy in his arms towards the stairs before him.

Eddie stumbled down the stairs and burst out into the sunlight, hurriedly passing the boy off to Hen and Chimney to be looked over. Once he’d pulled off his mask and taken a deep breath of fresh air, Eddie turned around, expecting Buck to be right there.

“Where’s Buck?” He asked, turning to Bobby. “He was right behind me!”

“He hasn’t come out.” The Captain shook his head and took his radio in hand. “Buckley, come in.”

Silence. Eddie felt his stomach drop.

“Something’s wrong.” He muttered, eyes wide and flickering between the door and Bobby.

“Buckley, come in. Buck?” Bobby was worried now, his voice rising. “Buck, talk to me.”

“Let me go back in, Bobby.” Eddie begged, already beginning to put his mask back on.

The older man shook his head as his eyes watered. “You know I can’t let you do that, Eddie. It’s too risky, the structure is compromised.”

“But Buck is still in there! He needs help. I have to help him.” He cried, tears falling down his face. “Please, Bobby.”

“I’m sorry, Eddie.” He sighed, turning away. “Buckley, come in.” He tried once more.

“Eddie? We should check you out.” Hen suggested, placing an arm on his shoulder.

“No, I’m fine.” He shrugged her off and turned back to the house, praying silently for his soulmate to walk out that front door, a stupid grin on his face. “Come on, Buck. Where are you?”

“Buck! Come in.” Bobby cried into the radio as the last of the house supports cracked and came plummeting down, Eddie’s resolve falling with them.

“No! Buck!” He screamed, falling to his knees and fisting the grass in his hands.

To Bobby’s credit, he stayed in Captain mode and ordered for the hoses to knock the fire down, the hope that Buck was alive in there somewhere slowly dwindling as he crouched beside Eddie, a hand on his back.

“It’s alright, we’ll look for him. He’ll be fine. He’s tough.” He tried to reassure not only Eddie, but himself.

“No, it won’t be fine.” Eddie sobbed, looking up and letting more tears escape. “The colour’s gone. It’s all gone.”

The crew of the 118 stilled at his words, understanding the implications.

“Oh.” Hen wept, turning away with her hands over her face. “Oh, Buck.”

Later, when Eddie stepped out of his truck in front of Christopher’s school he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking and his tears from falling.

Christopher stood on the kerb with the other students at pick up, looking around for his Buck until his eyes fell on his father and he smiled.

“Daddy! Where’s Buck?” He asked as Eddie walked up and knelt down in front of him.

“Hey Superman..”

“Dad? Why are you crying?” Christopher asked, placing a hand on his father’s cheek and wiping away the tears.

“Listen, Chris…th-there was an accident at work today, and Buck, he-” Eddie cut himself off to take a deep breath and scrub at his cheeks. He had to do this. “There was an accident today, and Buck was hurt, really badly.”

Christopher furrowed his brow and shook his head. “But he’ll be okay, won’t he? Buck is always okay. Can we go see him?”

“Chris..” Eddie sighed and shook his head. “No, buddy, we can’t.”

The younger man moved back a step and continued to shake his head. “Why not? I want to see him, Dad! I want to see Bucky!”

“Buck isn’t here anymore, buddy.” Eddie swallowed and brought his son into a hug, never wanting to let him go. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Christopher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself sad writing this. Excuse me.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for a second part to this, but I don't know if I should even bother writing it?


End file.
